The Fearless Ferret
by DrakkenFanboy
Summary: What if Kim never found out Ron was the Fearless Ferret, and it wasn't just a TV show? How did Ron become the Ferrety Wonder? How will it affect him and Kim? Who will be the unstoppable enemies? Read to find out in the revamped Fearless Ferret! Pre-KR
1. Prologue

**_

* * *

_**

SPECIAL NOTE:

Hey, everybody! I'd like to introduce my old story, but now, it's getting revamped! That's right! The first story I ever posted, but now I'm updating it with a new story, characters, and villains! I hope you enjoy the new and improved Fearless Ferret!

**Title: **The Fearless Ferret

**Author: **DrakkenFanboy

**Rating: **Rated T for violence, slight blood, suggestive content, and very brief sexuality/nudity in a later chapter (like PG-13ish).

**Summary: **What if Kim never found out Ron was the Fearless Ferret, and it wasn't just a TV show? How did Ron become the Ferrety Wonder? How will it affect him and Kim? Who will be the unstoppable enemies? Read to find out in the revamped Fearless Ferret! Pre-KR relationship. Rated T for Teen.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, and ideas. Any relation to other works of fiction or nonfiction is purely coincidental, and entirely made for entertainment. I do own my characters, so please don't steal them. Please...thank you...enjoy...

* * *

**Prologue:**

_Middleton Hospital_

A blond-haired teen ran threw the halls of Middleton Hospital with a worried look on his face. He ran past doctors, gurneys, and other patients to get to his destination. He finally made it to the emergency room, where a couple doctors, friends, and one red-headed doctor were crowded around someone on a table. The blond teen pushed by them to find his best friend, Kim Possible, barely alive on a gurney. Kim opened her eyes slightly to see him looking down at her.

"Ron..." Kim moaned softly.

"I'm here, KP," Ron Stoppable said as he hugged Kim's hand tightly.

"Hey..." she said, barely able to utter the words.

"It's okay, KP, I won't let them hurt you again, I won't let anyone hurt you again," Ron said as tears began to roll down his face.

Kim brought her hand up to his cheek, and smiled at him with the face that always lit up Ron's world.

"Ron, I..."

"Kim?" Ron said, noticing Kim's change in emotion.

"I luuu..."

"Kim, don't say it! Please!" Ron said, trying to plea with Kim.

Suddenly, Kim's heart rate decreased rapidly, and Ron panicked. Kim closed her eyes as her mother, Dr. Possible, tried to do something to help her stay alive. All Ron could feel is the feeling of being pulled back farther and farther from Kim...

"AHHHHHH!" yelled Ron as he snapped awake from the nightmare.

Ron was sitting up in his bed with a cold sweat coming down his face. He glanced over at his small friend and naked mole rat, Rufus, who still slept at Ron's side. Ron glanced down at his alarm clock and it read four a.m. Ron just fell back against his head and pondered his dream.

"Why couldn't I save her?" Ron asked himself.

Ron began to create an image of Kim in his mind. Kim was in peril and she needed him, and Ron was running towards her, but along the way he trips and falls. Ron suddenly draws a conclusion that he's not much of a hero to Kim's aid.

"I mean, I can't go on a mission without ending up screaming, running around, or both, and then I accidentally mess up a part of the mission," Ron said out loud, practically arguing with himself.

Ron's thought finally ended with one out of the ordinary and rash conclusion.

"Am I a hero?"

Ron knew he had helped Kim on many missions, but saving someone's life or saving the day wasn't really his job, or was it? Was Ron not doing something he should? Was he not putting in his all? Ron contemplated these negative thoughts as the answer loomed into his head.

Ron glanced back at his alarm clock which read five past four. He tried to shuffle all the negative thoughts out of his head, and drift off to sleep. He finally began to get relaxed and wandered into a deep sleep...

* * *

_The next morning..._

Ron ran hurriedly out of his house to the sidewalk where his best friend was standing, waiting for him_._ Ron looked at Kim and secretly, his heart was pounding. Kim was wearing her tight blue jeans, yellow shirt with the blue star on it, and her white tennis shoes. She also had her hair up in a ponytail. Ron glanced into her two green eyes, and her soft, strawberry red hair.

"You ready, Ron?" Kim asked in her sweet simple voice.

"Uh yeah, let's go," said Ron as he checked to see if Rufus was with him.

Secretly, Ron had a crush on Kim, but he never mentioned it or acted like he did, even though everyone else could tell. Ron had once had a deep conversation with Kim and almost revealed his love for her, but only could muster up a compliment on how she looked nice. Ron was afraid to tell Kim, because their friendship was so strong and had lasted so long, that he could ruin it with three words. However, Ron always hated whoever she dated, because he knew they were not right for her.

Ron could not help but fall in love with her. He's spent most of his life with her, and they've always been friends. Ron just couldn't help but fall for her caring attitude towards others, her natural charisma, and her mature behavior towards others. He loved everything about her, and everytime he gazed into her green eyes, he felt content. He loved being with her and always was ready to have her back. He jumped at the chance to help her on her missions, which he sometimes thought he was a bother.

"So, are you going to say something or are we initiating a code of silence," Kim asked, glancing at the daydreaming teen.

"Oh, yeah, I'm just, well, thinking about...stuff," Ron said, trying to regain himself.

"Is something wrong? Do we need to talk, because you can tell me anything, you know that, right?" Kim asked.

"Oh, well you see, I don't think..."

Ron was caught off guard when a group of large students pushed by him, knocking him to the ground and laughing. KIm helped him back up before yelling back at the bullies.

"Hey, watch where you're going!?" Kim yelled at them.

The group turned around and laughed at Kim and Ron.

"Yeah, and what are you going to do about it, braid our hair?!" one of the students said, revealing himself as the leader.

"Do you not know who she is?" Ron said, pushing past Kim.

"No, the question is, do you not know who we are?" the leader said coming face to face with Ron with a menacing look.

Kim pulled Ron by the arm and started to lead them away. Ron just shook it off and adjusted his backpack. Kim stared at him with a questioning glance.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Ron said, returning to his normal optimistic mood.

"I was impressed, I've never seen you stick up for yourself like that," Kim said with a smile.

"Well, you see, that's what I was getting at, you see last night I..."

_Beep Beep BeBeep! Beep Beep BeBeep!_

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim asked, while Ron broke all thought of the prior subject.

"Drakken and Shego have gotten out again, and they've been spotted holding a research facility in Upperton hostage," Wade said.

"A ride?" Kim asked.

"Already set, a J.P Bearymore's Pizza Party-Torium delivery truck was already heading that way," Wade said as the delivery truck moved towards the two teens.

"Pizza!" Rufus said as he popped out of Ron's pocket.

"Boo-yah!" Ron yelled as Kim just sighed.

This was going to be an interesting mission...

* * *

There's plenty more to come, so stay tuned! Hope you enjoyed! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter I: The Breach

**A/N: **Here's another chapter of my Ferret story! Enjoy! Please review!

* * *

**Chapter I: The Breach**

_Upperton Reasearch and Tech._

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" echoed the laugh of the blue-skinned villain of Dr. Drakken.

His sidekick, Shego, was busy keeping the hostages in line while Drakken went looking for his object of desire. Shego never understood why he would steal stuff instead of making it, even though he was an evil genius, but it did not matter. She needed him in a way, just like he needed her.

"Will you hurry up, Miss Priss Priss is going to be here any..."

"Found it! The Solar Corplex Disintegrater! Perfect!" Drakken yelled triumphantly as he raised an object similar to a remote up in a gleaming manner.

"What's it do?" Shego asked, knowing his answer.

"Well, erm, I don't_ exactly _know, but it sounded cool and evil!" said Drakken.

"Geez, where do you find this stuff, I mean..."

Shego was cut off as two figures crashed from the ceiling above them. The figures landed with ease right next to the villains, and when the smoke cleared, the figures were revealed to be Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable, oh and Rufus of course.

"You know the line, Drakken," Kim said in her charismatic tone of voice.

"Kim Possible?!" Drakken yelled, completely stunned.

"You were expecting someone else?" Shego said sarcastically.

"ZIP IT, SHEGO! GET THEM!" Drakken said.

Shego activated her green glow and ran for Kim instinctively. She took a swipe across her face that Kim barely dodged. Ron just backed up and started after Drakken, who was already trying to activate his new toy.

Kim kicked Shego against the wall as their battle began to rage towards the stairs. Kim jumped to the top of the scaffolding with Shego in hot pursuit. Kim quickly went on the defensive as Shego sent out some vicious attacks. One, which connected with Kim, sent her dazed back for a second.

Ron was trying to pull Drakken's device away from him, and was able to after Rufus popped out and jumped on Drakken's face. Ron yelled to Kim that he had the device, but saw she was dealing with a much bigger problem. Shego was really pressing forward on her, and Kim was almost to the ledge.

_Am I a hero?_

Those words echoed once again in Ron's ears. It was now or never. He had to know. He chose now.

Ron ran quickly up the scaffolding stairs to Shego and Kim's ensuing battle. Ron raced forward and was several feet away from Shego. He flew up in the air prepared to deliver the crushing blow to Shego with a nice swift kick. However, Shego had seen him coming and quickly moved as Ron's foot connected with the bewildered Kim and both were sent falling down the scaffolding to the floor. They both landed hard, but were conscious.

Shego and Drakken were nearly out of the building by the time Kim and Ron sat up. Kim saw them leave, and looked sternly at Ron.

"What?" Ron asked.

"What was that?!" Kim voiced loudly.

"I was just trying to..."

"Help? Look what happened Ron! They got away, again!" She paused. "What's been up with you lately?"

"Kim, I didn't mean for that to happen, I just wanted to you know...be the hero," Ron said, looking down.

"Whatever, let's just go," Kim said, standing up and storming off.

Ron just stood up and put Rufus back in his pocket.

_Am I a hero? Not a chance._

* * *

_The next day at Middleton High..._

_You have to apologize for yesterday. You shouldn't have gotten in the way. I just hope she still isn't mad._

Ron approached Kim's locker as she was closing it. Ron took a breath as he went up to her, while she turned and stopped. They both stared at each other for what seemed like forever before...

"I'm sorry," they said in unison.

"No, KP, I shouldn't have gotten in the way..."

"No, Ron, it's fine. I overreacted. I didn't realize what you were trying to do," Kim said.

"So, we're cool again," Ron said.

"Definitely," Kim said.

"Good. I was hoping so," Ron said as he moved to the other side of her.

"Now, why do you think you're not a hero?" Kim asked, looking at him, trying to study every part of him.

Ron rubbed his neck in a shy manner, but stopped when he felt his body be pushed into the nearby lockers as the bullies from the previous day came upon the two teens.

"Hey, stop that!" Kim proclaimed.

"What? We hurt your boyfriend or something?" asked the taunting leader of the group.

"I'll hurt you if you don't leave us alone," Kim said, not backing down.

"Ooh, I like them feisty, how about me and you hook up later?" said the bully.

"Not on your life or ever," Kim said as she pulled Ron away and towards their next class.

Ron smoothed out the ruffles in his clothing as the two walked close together. Enough for Ron to smell the shampoo in her hair. As much as Ron was enjoying it, he began to feel uncomfortable this close to her. Ron edged away slightly without her notice.

"Why do I seem to attract people that hate me?" Ron asked.

* * *

_Middleton Mutant Research and Study Facility_

The slimy figure of Gill sat in his holding cell at the Middleton Mutant Research and Study Facility. Gill would be described as a narcissist seeking revenge. Gill had a grudge against Ron Stoppable since they were Camp Wannaweep cabin mates during their younger years. Gill blamed Ron for his mutation since Ron had wanted to switch Gill's arts and crafts with Ron's swim time. This caused Gill to succumb to excessive amounts of toxins and radiation the lake was receiving. This turned Gill into a strong, fast muck-shooting amphibian man.

Gill's room was complete titanium, with only one door, and no windows. The door has a small slot for placing food trays or mail in. Gill sat in the corner, his breath wheezing from his mutation. The only thing he had in his room were posters, pictures, and newspaper clippings of Ron Stoppable.

"Ah, one of these days, Stoppable! I'll get you!" Gill yelled in the emptiness of his cell.

The door to his cell swung open, and a guard entered, holding a taser. Gill looked sternly at him as the guard approached.

"Shut up, Frog Boy!" said the guard.

The guard lowered his taser and shot out several volts of electricity into Gill's body. Gill yelled in pain, and even though the gun wasn't enough to stun him, it did cause pain.

Gill lashed back by jumping up and swinging a large fist at the guard. The guard fell to the ground as the impact sent him knocked out cold.

Gill did not hesitate, he rushed out of the cell as quickly as possible. He managed to find the exit sign about four cells down, meanwhile, all the wackos inside their cells were causing an uproar.

Gill slammed the door down as he left the premises of the cell and into the bright world. He ran across the concrete entrance garden to the high voltage gate entrance. By now, the alarm for an escapee was wailing and guards were running in frantic around the building.

Gill shot out a slimy muck from his mouth and into the control panel. The control panel short-circuited from the seeping muck, and Gill was home free to leave. He used as much strength possible to open the large gate and leave the forbidden place that prevented him from achieving his goal.

_Eliminating Ron Stoppable._

* * *

_Middleton Hospital_

Ron ran through the halls of Middleton Hospital quickly, trying to reach his destination. He was late. Very late. He had lost his Sunshine Spreaders shirt, and well, he couldn't come without it for some stupid reason. He finally came in view of the lobby area where the Sunshine Spreaders were conversing. He ran up to Kim's side, who had seen him enter.

"You're late, Ron," Kim whispered.

"I know, I couldn't find my shirt," Ron whispered back.

A nurse start to speak loudly to the group, holding up a small piece of paper.

"Alright, Spreaders, we've got us a really cranky one here! He's scared off eight of our Spreaders already. Anyone else want to try?" said the nurse, looking for people to pick.

"You should do it, KP, you're a natural at cheering people up!" Ron whispered to Kim.

"Well, thanks, but I don't know..."

"You!"

Ron snapped up to see the nurse pointing at her.

"Me?" Ron said defensively.

"Him?" Kim said apprehensively.

"Yes, since you decided to finally join us," the nurse said, handing him the paper.

Ron took it and looked at the name and address.

"Well, maybe I can deliver some Ron-shine to this Timothy North!" Ron said optimistically.

* * *

_The North Mansion_

The door slammed right in Ron's face, causing him to fall back. He stood up and dusted himself off. He ran right back up to the door and tried again.

"Mr. North! Hey! Hello! I really need to cheer you up! I won't get school credit if I don't!" yelled Ron to Mr. North.

"Spread it on someone who needs it!" Mr. North said through the door.

"Come on, just one shot, please!" Ron said.

"Please!" Rufus squeaked as he pulled out of Ron's pocket.

There was a long pause before the door opened and Ron was met by Mr. Timothy North. North was a figure with presence that screamed charisma. He also looked strong in his old age, which almost frightened Ron.

"Make sure your rat thing doesn't go on the carpet, alright?" North said, giving in.

Ron was not expecting the work he had to do for North, who immediately sent him to hard labor. Ron was forced to scrub the floors, clean dishes, vacuum, dust out his personal study and after an incident in the bathroom, clean out the toilets.

Ron collapsed onto North's couch. He had lost track of time, and his stomach was growling at this point. Mr. North sat across from him in his chair, studying Ron.

"Are you hungry, Mr. Stoppable?" Mr. North asked, but honestly disinterested.

"Like I said, you can call me, Ron, yeah, and yes, I'm hungry!" Ron said, clearly beginning to lose his mind.

"Well, seeing as how you've lasted longer than the other ones, I might go into the kitchen and find you a snack," Mr. North said sternly.

"Well, thanks Mr. North," Ron said, believing him.

"Might, Mr. Stoppable, might," said Mr. North as he stood and walked towards the kitchen.

Ron stood as well, and just walked around aimlessly. Rufus was pacing on the floor, but squeaked when Ron nearly stepped on him. Ron lost his balance and fell back, hitting a small bust of a ferret as he hit the ground. Ron got back up and dusted himself off.

"Man, that kind of...woah."

Ron saw that the head of the bust had popped up, revealing a small red button. Ron walked to it and looked back at Rufus.

"Should we?" Ron said, motioning towards the button.

"No," Rufus declined.

"You're right. It probably leads to his dungeon of workers," Ron said as he walked away from it.

Ron kept looking back at the bust and in front of him. He finally stopped and turned back, racing towards the button. He finally reached it and hit the button. Almost immediately, a bookcase behind him revealed a secret passage. Ron looked at it nervously, but decided to enter it.

Upon entering it, he was sent sliding down a long tube, with Rufus right behind him. They finally came to a stop at the bottom, where it was dimly lit. Ron looked up and saw nothing at first, but when the lights activated, he saw something that would turn his life upside down.

"Look at this, Rufus! It's a secret lair!" Ron said.

Inside, Ron and Rufus could see several pieces of interest. One was a car with a logo on the side, while another was a large computer with several screens and keyboards. Ron then saw one of the most interesting things in the lair...the costume.

Ron walked up to a hanging brown costume. It was dusty and had a logo that surrounded several parts of the lair. The logo was that of a Ferret. Ron glanced at a newspaper clipping beside the costume and read it aloud.

"Fearless Ferret, the Hero of Middleton...wow."

"Yeah, its something."

Ron suddenly turned to see Mr. North in the shadows of the lair. He gulped as Mr. North walked towards him.

"I see you've discovered my secret..."

* * *

Wow, Ron has discovered a secret...one that will change his life...but that's getting too far. Please review! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
